cookies_and_milkfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatronics
Animatronics = The are the main antagonists throughout the whole Five Nights at Cookie Guy's franchise. In the first game, the animatronics consist of the main character, Cookie Guy, Star Guy, the most active, Miranda, Mindy, and the rare Oatmeal Raisin Cookie. A lot more animatronics appear in the second game, such as: Sugar Cookie, Shooting Star, Milk Jug, Soft Serve, Birthday Cake and Beach Ball. The animatronics from the last game also make a return, all withered. In the third game, there is now only one animatronic that can kill the player, which is Jenny. However, some animatronics return as phantoms, which can cause trouble. The phantoms are: Phantom Star Guy, Phantom Miranda, Phantom Mindy, Phantom Birthday Cake and Phantom BB. From the fourth game emerge several gruesome, horrific designs of the classic animatronics, those being Nightmare Cookie Guy, Nightmare Star Guy, Nightmare Miranda, and Nightmare Mindy. Finally, there's Oreo. In the upcoming fifth game, several animatronic appear to retain the overall look of the planets in the solar system. The only confirmed animatronic is Earth, although various others take on the appearances of Uranus, Jupiter, and Neptune. Mechanics Five Nights at Cookie Guy's The animatronics have a few glitches, letting them roam around The Food Restaurant at night. Because they can detect body heat from a mile away, they'll come after the Night Guard. Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2 The animatronics have got a upgrade, and they're allowed to walk around. "But, most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of this criminal database." They can detect a predator a mile away. At night, the characters move around, and even attempt to enter your office. The robots were never given a proper night mode. When it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room. So, they try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's the Night Guard. Using the Sugar Cookie will cause the animatronics to retreat. Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 3 General Bakery found a animatronic. A real one. However, she's pretty aggressive. She gets left at General Bakery every night and goes after the night guard. Five Nights at Cookie Guys's 4 Nightmarish versions of the original four appear in the second last installment of Five Nights At Cookie Guy's. They will attempt to kill the player as much as they can. Plushies Plushies are cute dolls of various animatronics throughout the series. A Mindy plushie can be seen in the closet in Five Nights At Freddy's 4. This is a sign that Nightmare Mindy is going to start appearing in the closet. Trivia *Oreo appeared in a teaser and the extra menu for FNaCG4, but never appeared in the game. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Cookie Guy's Backstage.svg|The backstage camera, showing parts of animatronics such as Mindy's pogostick, parts of Star Guy and Miranda's glasses. Skeleton.svg|Cookie Guy briefly staring at the player. 27.svg|Mindy peering into the office. ORCPost.svg|Oatmeal Raisin Cookie's poster. OatmealRaisinCookie.svg|Oatmeal Raisin Cookie in the office. Celebrate!.PNG|The poster in the office.